


The Package

by chellefic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-20
Updated: 2004-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daniel is in the infirmary, Jack picks up his mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Package

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kamil and Grrrl for the criticism.

Inserting the key into Daniel's mailbox, Jack turned it to the right and pulled. To his surprise, it opened easily. The last time Jack had retrieved Daniel's mail it had stuck and Daniel's downstairs neighbor had given him suspicious looks for a month. Reaching inside he pulled out the mail and flipped through it. Electric bill, credit card offer, credit card offer, credit card statement, Jack considered opening that one for half a second before tucking the envelopes under his arm and heading for the elevator.

There was a package on the floor in front of Daniel's door and Jack scooped it up before going inside.

He tossed the bills and credit card offers onto the small table near the door, along with the package. Continuing to the aquarium, he examined the top of the water. Nothing was floating. Daniel had one of those thirty-day feeders and Jack checked the food level. Two weeks left-Daniel would be home by then.

He was almost out the door when he remembered the package.

***

"Well," Jack said, strolling up to Daniel's infirmary bed, "your fish are all still compos mentis."

"That means of sound mind," Daniel replied, sitting up and trying to put the pillow behind his back.

Jack took the pillow from him and placed it behind his back. "They're fish. How unsound could their minds be?"

Daniel leaned against the pillow and rolled his eyes, but Jack knew he was secretly amused.

"Then again they are your fish." Before Daniel could reply, Jack held out the package. "I brought you a present."

Daniel accepted the package with both hands, despite the IV coming out of the back of his left one.

"What's Doc Frasier say?" Jack asked, sliding his hands into his pockets.

Daniel looked up. "She says I can go home tomorrow." He held up the box. "This isn't a present. It's my mail."

Jack shrugged. "You treat deliveries like presents."

"I paid for it, Jack. It's not a present."

"Doesn't mean you won't like opening it."

"Actually, it does." Daniel held out the box. "Take it home."

"You don't want to open it?"

"No, I don't want to open it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't."

"Why don't you?"

"Be. Cause."

"But—"

"Take it home, Jack."

Jack reached for the box. Next time Carter could get Daniel's mail.

***

Jack was annoyed. Usually Daniel liked opening packages, especially ones he'd ordered himself.

Clearly Daniel hadn't wanted to open the box in front of him, or maybe he hadn't wanted to open it on base, or both. Which meant it contained something potentially embarrassing. Jack studied the box in his hands. It was from some company called Good Vibrations. Jack snorted. Maybe Daniel was secretly collecting surf music.

Not that listening to Dick Dale was anything to be embarrassed about. Jan and Dean maybe.

He tried to picture Daniel singing along with "Surfer Girl," but had to stop when his laughter caused a couple of passing airmen to look at him funny.

Whatever Good Vibrations sold Jack was pretty sure they'd have a website.

***

Jack sat back in his chair and picked up his beer. Sex toys. Good Vibrations sold sex toys. He frowned. There had to be other companies with the same name. He picked up the box and compared the return address to the address on the screen. It was identical.

Daniel was buying sex toys. Jack peered at the screen. Or porn.

He turned the box over in his hands looking for a way to open it without Daniel knowing he'd opened it. There wasn't one. Lifting the box, he shook it. Nothing. Whatever it was, it was well packed.

It shouldn't be too hard to figure out what Daniel had purchased. After all, he knew Daniel pretty well.

***

Standing, Jack stretched trying to get the kinks out.

He glanced at his watch. It was two in the morning. He'd spent the last three hours surfing their website, and, while he now knew more about silicone than he'd ever thought possible, he was forced to admit defeat. He had no idea what Daniel had purchased.

Some things were easy to rule out, like the pump that made him think of every joke he'd ever heard about a milking machine. Others weren't quite so easy. Nipple clamps, handcuffs, he could imagine Daniel experimenting with that stuff. Vibrators were also a possibility, although Jack figured they were more likely if Daniel had a woman his life, which Jack was pretty sure he didn't. A few hours ago, he'd have said he was sure Daniel didn't, but now…

Porn. It was probably porn. Jack wasn't surprised that the stuff at the corner video store wasn't good enough for Daniel. Daniel would want decent production values, maybe even a plot, women who looked real and like they were enjoying themselves. Jack was ninety…seventy…percent sure it was porn.

Porn, not porn, Jack was determined to find out what it was.

***

A week went by before he got his chance. Daniel invited the team over for dinner, but both Carter and Teal'c begged off. Something Jack had nothing to do with, beyond suggesting that perhaps Daniel needed to chat about his latest traumatic injury with his friend and CO. He wasn't sure Carter and Teal'c had bought it, but there were advantages to being the team leader. Not being asked too many nosy questions by your subordinates was one of them.

Jack was good all through dinner. He made small talk and complimented Daniel on the curry.

By the time they moved to the living room, Jack's curiosity was getting the better of him and he decided that it was time to make his move. "How was your package?" he asked casually as he settled onto the couch.

Daniel's eyes narrowed, but he sat as well. "Fine. Why?"

"No reason. I just wanted to make sure you liked it after I went to all the trouble of bringing it to you and then bringing it back."

"Sorry I inconvenienced you."

"You didn't, not really."

"Uh-huh."

Jack ignored the doubt in Daniel's voice and plunged ahead. "Are you finding it useful?"

Daniel smirked. "Curiosity is killing you, isn't it?"

Daniel's smirk was an unpleasant thing, at least to Jack. "Good Vibrations, interesting name."

"You tracked them down, didn't you?" Daniel accused.

"I thought they sold surf music."

"Surf music," Daniel spluttered, standing. "You nosy bastard."

"If you were me, wouldn't you want to know?" Jack asked, knowing the answer was 'yes.' Daniel was the one with the insatiable curiosity, after all.

"I wouldn't go hunting for websites where you purchased your—"

"Purchased your what, Daniel?" Jack asked, rising to his feet and moving to within arms reach of his friend.

"Stuff." Daniel crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Stuff."

"Yes, stuff."

"Are we talking video stuff or leather stuff or battery-operated stuff?" Jack took a step closer.

"I am not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Why not?"

"Exactly. Why not?"

"Because it's private, that's why not."

"I thought we were friends. Close friends."

"Friends do not tell each other about their sex toys."

Jack grinned. "So it's a toy, not a movie or a book."

"You're impossible."

"I prefer incorrigible."

Daniel's glare turned speculative. "You really want to know."

"Yes, I really want to know." The speculative look should have given Jack pause, but it didn't. He really wanted to know.

"It's an anal plug."

"Oh." It wasn't that Jack hadn't considered a plug a possibility; he just hadn't considered it a serious possibility. It meant Daniel liked…"How big is it?"

"How—" Daniel shook his head. "What else would you like to know? Color, texture, cost?"

Yes, he wanted to know all of those things. "Does it vibrate?" Jack asked hopefully, hoping to defuse a bit of Daniel's irritation with humor.

Daniel made a sputtering sound, like a guy trying to suppress a laugh. "You're an asshole."

"Well then you know what to do with me, don't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Jack opened his mouth, intending to say 'do you.' He was standing close to Daniel, just inches away, and Daniel had gone from angry to amused. No, not amused, but close to amused. Maybe bemused. Or confused. No, that would be him, because he had been about to…to…flirt with Daniel.

"Out of repartee already?" Daniel asked with a triumphant look. "Guess that means I win."

Win. No, he wouldn't let Daniel win, because he was an Air Force officer and Daniel was a civilian and it was a matter of pride. Jack smiled his best predator smile. "So what color is it?"

"Purple."

"Bit predictable, don't you think?"

Daniel gave a small laugh and shook his head. "Come on," he said, starting toward his bedroom.

Jack followed because there wasn't a way for him not to follow, not without Daniel asking questions Jack wasn't keen on thinking about, let alone answering. Questions like, "how come my bedroom makes you nervous, Jack?" or "why ask about my sex toys if you don't want to see them?" or "why do you care what I get in the mail, anyway?"

Daniel had a big bed. No dresser, just a nightstand and a really big bed. Daniel sat on the edge of the bed and opened a drawer in the stand. Then he tossed a small object at Jack.

Jack caught it. It was blue, about four inches long, and not very wide, certainly not as wide as some of the ones he'd seen. The silicone was smooth and more flexible than he'd expected. "It's not purple."

"No."

"How come you didn't get one with one of those prostate thingies?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"I kinda looked," Jack admitted.

"So I gathered."

"I was curious."

"Of course you were."

Why were conversations with Daniel always like this? "I was trying to figure out what you'd bought."

"Uh-huh." Daniel turned slightly, so that one bent leg was on the bed. "You're curious about my sex life."

Jack couldn't deny it, because it was true, but he couldn't admit it either.

"What if I was curious about yours?" Daniel asked.

"Are you?"

"Would you answer my questions? After all, I've told you some fairly personal things. I've even let you fondle my butt plug."

Jack wasn't fondling. He looked at his hands and the object in them. Stroking something with your fingers did not constitute fondling. He tossed the plug back to Daniel, who caught it and stood it on the nightstand. Daniel patted the bed. "Come on, Jack. Come tell me about your sex life."

He wanted to leave or laugh it off. He couldn't do either. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I see. So you can titillate yourself with detailed information about my sexual activities, but I'm not allowed to do the same? Isn't that a little one-sided?"

Jack glanced at the plug, squatting there looking innocent and unconcerned when this was all its fault. He sat on the same side of the bed as Daniel, but at the end, as far away from Daniel as he could get. "What do you want to know?"

"Lets see. I suppose I should ask you something comparable to what you asked me." Daniel tilted his head to the side, making a show of considering his options. "Sex toys, ever used any?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of."

"I…" Jack looked down at the floor and noticed the lack of a rug. He wondered if the floor was cold on Daniel's feet bare feet. "I used them on my partners," he said in a rush.

"Dildo or vibrator?"

"Vibrator. And nipple clamps." Jack snapped his mouth shut. Why was he volunteering information?

"Her idea or yours?"

"Hers."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"It was sex. Of course, I enjoyed it."

"Some guys don't, when the focus isn't on them."

"I'm not one of those guys."

"I didn't say you were."

"I like giving pleasure."

"I'm sure you do."

Why were conversations with Daniel always like this? The whole thing was supposed to have been fun, a new way to tease Daniel, maybe make him blush. It had been a long time since he'd been able to make Daniel blush. If he could just get control of the situation, maybe he could make it light-hearted teasing again. "So what's it feel like?" Jack asked, tilting his head toward the object in question. Okay, that wasn't teasing.

"It's hard to describe," Daniel answered.

"But if feels good, right?" It had to feel good, because otherwise why do it. Although Jack was having a hard time imagining how it felt good.

"Yeah, it feels good." Daniel looked at him closely, his eyes narrowing and his lips pursing. "Do you want to try it?"

"What?" Jack exclaimed, fighting the urge to jump to his feet and losing. "No." He shook his head. "No, I coul—"

"Sure you could," Daniel interrupted, standing as well.

"Isn't that kinda like using someone else's toothbrush?"

"Put a condom on it."

Jack hadn't thought of that. Except friends don't…they didn't…"We're friends and friends don't…"

"Sit in their bedrooms talking about sex toys," Daniel suggested mildly.

"You win," Jack said, lifting his hands in surrender. "I should never have brought it up."

"No you shouldn't have. Which makes me wonder why you did."

"Because I'm a nosy bastard. You said so."

"Yes." Daniel licked his lips. "I did." Daniel raked his eyes over Jack, down and then back up. Jack was certain he had imagined the pause at his crotch. Daniel smiled. "You could use it here if you like. I'll even show you how."

"I think I know where my ass is."

Daniel smirked, but didn't say it, which started alarm bells ringing in Jack's head. "Getting the right amount of lube can be tricky," he said instead.

Jack hated it when Daniel smirked, at least when Daniel smirked at him. He was willing to do just about anything to remove the smirk from Daniel's face, and that made him reckless. "Okay," he conceded, before his brain could override his ego.

"Take off your pants."

"What?"

"Take off your pants. You can't try it if you're wearing your pants." Daniel sounded smug. He was no doubt convinced that Jack would back down as soon as actual nudity was mentioned. Jack pulled open his button fly jeans with one tug. Daniel took a step back. Jack eased his jeans and boxers down over his hips. He smiled at Daniel before pushing them to the floor and stepping out of them. Then he tugged off his socks, wearing socks without pants always made him feel foolish.

His shirttails were long enough to cover anything embarrassing, which is the only reason he was able to lift his arms to the side and flash Daniel a grin.

Unfortunately, Daniel wasn't bothered by Jack's display, or if he was he wasn't showing it. Once again, he raked his eyes over Jack before ordering him to lie on the bed.

Thinking that Daniel was far too comfortable giving orders, Jack did as he was told.

Daniel reached into the nightstand drawer again, this time withdrawing a plastic bottle and a foil packet. Picking up the plug, he settled on the bed between Jack's legs, forcing Jack to spread his legs to accommodate him. Dropping the things in his hands onto the bed, he pushed Jack's shirt to the side and put his hand on Jack's cock. Jack nearly jumped out of his skin.

"It's better if you're aroused," Daniel explained before Jack could protest. He gave Jack's hardening cock a gentle squeeze and it rose to full attention.

Jack closed his eyes. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have a hand on his cock that wasn't his own. Daniel's hand was strong and sure of itself, very sure of itself. Daniel's hand had no business being that confident. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as Daniel's thumb brushed across the bundle of nerves just below the head. Yup, way, way too confident.

Daniel began to stroke; tight little strokes that made Jack suspect that Daniel's hand had been watching him jerk off. He lifted his hips, thrusting into Daniel's hand, because it may have been an overconfident spy, but it felt damned good.

Suddenly, it was gone; Daniel's warm, strong hand was gone. Jack opened his eyes and his mouth, intending to protest. Daniel was rolling the condom onto the plug. Jack swallowed. Daniel was going to…and he had agreed…

"Don't be nervous, Jack," Daniel said gently.

Nervous? Him?

"It won't hurt. I promise."

Jack was pretty sure if wouldn't hurt. Daniel wasn't that fond of pain, his own or anyone else's. Jack wasn't so sure about his ego. He was about to let someone, a male someone, stick four inches of silicone up his ass. That had to cause ego damage.

"Okay?" Daniel asked.

"Sure." He was okay. He was an explorer, after all, an intergalactic explorer at that. This was just exploring, discovering the unknown, trying something new, going where no silicone had gone before.

The lid on the lube snapped when Daniel opened it.

Jack didn't jump because lube, lube was good. Lube made things easier, like putting objects up your ass.

Daniel began humming as he rubbed lube onto the condom.

Jack closed his eyes. This was all Daniel's fault. Daniel was the one who bought perverted sex toys, and offered to share them, and smirked.

Something touched his ass and Jack's eyes shot open.

Daniel smiled and held up his hand, his index finger pointing upward. "It's just my finger."

Funny how Jack had never noticed how long Daniel's fingers were before.

"I'll be careful," Daniel added.

"I know." Daniel was always careful with delicate things and Jack was pretty certain that his ass qualified as delicate, or at least vulnerable.

In one swift movement, Daniel leaned down and took the head of Jack's cock into his mouth.

"What?" Jack cried out, lifting his head and shoulders from the bed.

Daniel let go of his cock and smiled at him sheepishly. "Just distracting you a little."

"Oh." Jack dropped back onto the bed. Daniel was just distracting him—from the fact that he was going to stick a finger in Jack's ass. Daniel sucked, his tongue rubbing across the ridge on the underside of Jack's cock, and Jack decided he was willing to be distracted.

He was thoroughly distracted when something nudged his ass. Before he could decide what it was, it slid inside. It didn't go far, and it didn't seem to be getting wider, so Jack assumed it was Daniel's finger and not the plug. Daniel moved his finger back and forth a few times and Jack had to admit that it felt good, well, good and weird. But he was an intergalactic explorer, he could handle weird.

Then Daniel did something with his finger, and—whoa—pleasure, lots and lots of pleasure. Instead of doing it again, Daniel withdrew his finger.

More nudging, and Jack knew this time it was the plug. He took a deep breath. If Daniel could have this thing in his ass, then so could Jack. Telling himself to relax, he exhaled, and Daniel pushed the plug inside. He didn't push it all of the way in, for which Jack was grateful. Daniel immediately pulled it back, but not out, and then pushed it forward again.

Daniel was fucking him, with a silicone butt plug. Jack kept his eyes firmly shut. It was bad enough knowing what was happening; he didn't need to see it. With his eyes closed, he was completely unprepared for the return of Daniel's mouth, and when it covered his cock Jack groaned, loudly, embarrassingly loudly. Daniel sucked, but this time Jack bit his lip fast enough to prevent any sounds from coming out.

Jack had to admit that Daniel had great rhythm, the sucking, the stroking, they were perfectly timed. Daniel's mouth moved upward as the plug moved in and when the plug moved out, Daniel's mouth slid down. The combination was making Jack feel better than he had in a very long time.

The plug stopped moving and Jack realized it was because the plug was all of the way inside him. He tried to think about how it felt, to analyze the sensation, but Daniel sucked harder and Jack's hips jerked. The movement shifted the plug inside him and the pleasure he'd felt from Daniel's finger returned. No amount of lip biting was going to keep the noise in this time.

Daniel slid his fingers under Jack's ass and pushed upward when his mouth slid down. Jack lifted his hips in response, not a lot, just enough to make the plug shift again. It took only one stroke of Daniel's mouth for them to find a rhythm, a good rhythm, a fucking unbelievable rhythm.

Jack tried to warn Daniel, but apparently grunts were a language Daniel didn't speak because he didn't back off, he just kept sucking. He sucked and Jack lifted his hips and came. Daniel swallowed. Jack made the kind of noises he'd never admit to.

"Jesus," Jack muttered when his brain resumed functioning. Daniel had released his cock and was resting his head on Jack's thigh. Jack reached for him and finding hair, patted it. "Jesus," he said again.

Daniel didn't say anything, so Jack sat up. "Daniel?" he asked, still patting.

Daniel lifted his head and without thinking Jack leaned forward and kissed him. It was a small kiss, just Daniel's lips and his, and it didn't last for long. However, it was enough to send Daniel across the room like a shot.

Daniel was pacing in front of his closet doors, arms crossed over his chest. Jack watched him. Four steps, turn, four steps, turn…

"Daniel?"

"Jack." Daniel didn't even pause in his pacing.

"Daniel." Jack tried again, sharper this time.

"Jack."

"You're freaking."

"Am not."

Jack was not about to let this become one of those conversations. "Daniel," he said, ignoring the way the words 'are too' had instantly formed on his tongue.

"You kissed me."

Jack thought about that for all of five seconds. "You're freaking because I kissed you?" Something which made no sense, since…"I just came in your mouth."

"Oh, trust me, I'm freaking about that, too."

Jack knew he should have tried harder to warn Daniel, but it had felt so damn good, and speech had been so very difficult. He rose from the bed and immediately discovered that walking with four inches of silicone in your ass is weird, really weird. Ignoring the weirdness, he rested a hand on Daniel's forearm, stopping the pacing. "Daniel."

"Tell me you're not freaked."

"I'm not freaked."

"Liar."

Okay, maybe he was a little freaked. But he'd deal with his own freaking later. Daniel's freaking had priority. He just had to figure out why Daniel was freaking. Daniel was the one who had pretty much dared him into this and Daniel was the one who had sucked him. "You thought I'd back down."

"Of course I thought you'd back down." Daniel glared at him. "You're a guy, a guy's guy, and an Air Force officer. You don't, not with other guys."

"Daniel," Jack said patiently, "You had your mouth on my dick."

"I'm well aware of that, thanks."

"How many guys back down when there's a mouth on their dick?"

Daniel exhaled loudly. "You have a point."

"You don't have to look so depressed about it."

"Jack, I gave you a blowjob. I…I…played with your ass."

"Well aware of that, thanks."

"If that isn't grounds for depression, I don't know what is."

"You think having sex with me is depressing?"

"We did not have sex."

"There was touching, of very intimate places, and an orgasm. There was even a kiss." Jack crossed his own arms, daring Daniel to contradict him. "We had sex."

"One of us did."

That settled it. Jack O'Neill was not a man who had one-sided sex. It was a matter of pride. "Get on the bed."

"What?"

"It'll be easier for me to reciprocate if you're on the bed."

"Recip…You want to reciprocate?"

"That is what I just said."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"You did me. I should do you. That's why."

"So you want to blow me because it's what? Fair? Honorable? Gentlemanly?"

Daniel was trying to distract him and it wasn't going to work. There was a principle at stake here. "Yes. Now get on the bed and let me suck your dick," Jack ordered in his best 'don't argue with me, please' voice.

"Fine." Daniel moved past him and sat on the edge of the bed.

Jack followed, trying not to clench his ass. Even if the plug wasn't going anywhere, it still felt damn weird.

"You want help with that?" Daniel asked, pointing his finger in the general direction of Jack's ass and waving it in that way he had.

"Sure." Jack wasn't terribly thrilled with the idea of Daniel pulling the plug from his ass, but he wasn't all that thrilled about the prospect of doing it himself either. Plus, Daniel had been the one to put it there. Jack sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.

"You should lay down," Daniel suggested.

"Right." Jack dropped back onto the bed, leaving his feet on the floor. Squatting in front of him, Daniel lifted Jack's feet so they were resting on the edge of the bed, spreading Jack's legs in the process. "Tell me again why we did this," Jack muttered.

"Because neither of us knows when to back down."

"Hey, I'm an Air Force officer I know when to retreat." Jack frowned. That didn't sound quite right.

"So why didn't you?"

"You smirked.

Daniel looked at him from between Jack's bent legs. "I smirked?"

"You smirked."

"I see and when I smirk you immediately feel this urge to drop your pants and let me—"

"Yeah, so?"

"You're weird, you know that?"

"I'm weird?" Jack repeated. Talk about the pot and the kettle.

"That's what I said."

"You blew me."

"You kissed me."

"Since when is kissing weirder than blowjobs?" Jack said.

"Since when are blowjobs weird?" Daniel countered.

Why was it always like this, Jack wondered for the four hundred and thirty-fifth time. "Will you just?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

There was a small tug on the plug. Jack refused to think about how tug and plug could be turned into a perverted version of Dr. Seuss.

_Do you like to tug my plug I do I like to tug your plug_

Too late.

"You need to push out," Daniel said, "as if you were…"

"I get it." Jack pushed and Daniel pulled and the plug slid slowly from Jack's ass. Daniel removed the condom. Rising, he tossed it into a small trashcan in the corner, and placed the plug back on the nightstand in its familiar squatting position. Jack decided it had felt a lot bigger than it looked. "Do you want me to?" he asked, looking at the plug.

Daniel followed his gaze. "No, that's okay. I can…you don't have… Actually, you don't have to do anything." Daniel glanced at his own crotch. "I'm not…I was, but now I'm not, so you don't have to."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

Jack stood and pointed at the bed. "Sit down."

Daniel sat.

Jack knelt in front of him. Daniel was still wearing his pants. Jack stood again. "Take off your pants."

Daniel stood and began undoing the fly on his jeans.

"And your shirt."

Daniel looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because I want you to."

"Why?"

Jack counted to five. "Because it's better when you're naked."

"You weren't naked. Are you saying it wasn't any good?"

"It was amazing. Now take off your clothes."

"Amazing? Really?"

It was impossible to be irritated with Daniel when he sounded so pleased with himself. "Yes, really. Now, clothes."

Daniel didn't answer. He just pulled his shirt off. Jack looked because this wasn't the locker room and here he could look. Daniel had broad shoulders and nicely rounded pecs with sweet pink nipples. Jack looked away. He had not just thought that Daniel's nipples were sweet. He hadn't. Nope. No sirree, sir.

He looked back in time to see Daniel step out of his jeans and boxers. Visibly resisting the urge to cover himself with his hands, Daniel said, "Shouldn't you be naked, too?"

"Why?"

"Because it's better that way."

"I'm the doer. You're the doee."

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest. "The doee?"

Jack sighed. At this rate, he'd be sixty before he managed to give Daniel a blowjob. Undoing the first two buttons on his shirt, he pulled it over his head. "Satisfied?"

Daniel grinned. "Not yet."

"Cute." Jack said, "Now lie down."

Daniel did as he was instructed. Jack took a step back toward the bed and then stopped. Daniel was lying on the bed, naked, waiting for Jack.

Daniel looked up at him. "Are you going to freak?"

"Freak?" Jack asked. "Why would I freak?"

"Because you're about to give me a blowjob."

"I think I can contain my freaking."

"If you're sure."

Jack knelt on the bed next to Daniel. "I'm sure, but thanks for thinking of me."

"Anytime."

Anytime, right, sure. Jack studied the body in front of him. There was a lot of Daniel. Muscles and legs and, his eyes settled on Daniel's flaccid dick, stuff. Daniel had touched his; therefore he could touch Daniel's. He started to reach out and then drew his hand back. It'd probably be easier if he was between Daniel's legs.

He started to move and Daniel spread his legs. Jack knew he should be pleased Daniel was being cooperative. He wasn't. A willing Daniel was kinda nerve-racking. Sitting on his heels between Daniel's thighs, he looked at Daniel's cock. It began to harden. "Your dick is an exhibitionist," Jack felt compelled to point out.

"It's just anticipating."

Anticipating. Anticipating Jack putting his mouth on it. Funny how Daniel seemed a lot less freaked now that it was his dick that was going to get sucked. Taking a breath, he placed his hand on Daniel's dick. It grew harder. Jack had to admit that feeling Daniel get hard was kind of cool. He curled his hand around it. It was warm and solid and thicker than Jack's own, but Jack was pretty sure his was longer so that was okay. He began to stroke and Daniel gasped.

Jack looked up at him. Daniel's eyes were closed. Jack wanted to tell him to open them, to watch what he was doing, but then he remembered that he'd kept his eyes closed. Using his thumb, he rubbed the place just below the head that Daniel had rubbed on him. Daniel gasped again. Apparently, he was as sensitive there as Jack was.

Smiling to himself, Jack began stroking, using the same tight little strokes Daniel had used. Daniel's hands gripped the sheets and his hips began to move in time with Jack's movements. Jack was pretty sure this meant he was doing it right.

A drop of fluid appeared on the tip and Jack wanted to lick it off, but he restrained himself. Then he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He leaned forward, slowly. That whole theory about how you'd never actually touch something because no matter how many times you halved the space between you half was always remaining was wrong. He touched Daniel's cock—with his lips, then his tongue, and then his whole mouth. It tasted okay, and it felt pretty good, warm and smooth. He sucked and Daniel groaned. That made it even better.

He started sliding his mouth up and down Daniel's cock, using his hand to cover the bottom. It really wasn't that hard. His cheeks started to get tired from the sucking, so he circled the head with his tongue. Daniel made a gasping sound, so he did it again.

Jack resumed doing the whole sucking/sliding thing and Daniel moaned his name, which was damned sweet in Jack's opinion. Then Daniel came and that wasn't so sweet, it was kinda bitter, but he swallowed anyway because it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

When Daniel stopped coming, Jack lifted his head. Daniel smiled at him, a really big smile that wasn't at all goofy. Jack moved to lie beside him and Daniel kissed him.

Firm lips pressing into his, warm skin, and a strong hand closing around his already hard dick made Jack moan. Daniel simply kept kissing him, his hand moving over Jack with long, slow strokes. Jack gave into the sensations; they were such good sensations.

"Wait," he murmured, pulling away from Daniel's kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"If you do this, you'll probably get hard again, just like I did."

"So?" Daniel asked, nibbling on the side of Jack's neck.

"So then I'll have to do it for you, which will make me hard again."

Daniel drew back far enough that Jack could see his face. "And then I'll have to do you again, which will make me hard again."

"Exactly. We could end up spending the whole night taking turns."

Daniel grinned. "I'm sure we'll get tired eventually."

"I don't know. I've been celibate for a long time."

"Me, too." Daniel gave Jack's cock a gentle squeeze. "So we spend the night getting each other off over and over again, what's wrong with that?"

There were plenty of things wrong with that, Jack knew, but at the moment he couldn't think of a single one. Placing a hand on the back of Daniel's neck, he drew Daniel's lips back to his.


End file.
